Faced with an increasingly difficult challenge in growing both average revenue per user (ARPU) and numbers of subscribers, wireless carriers and content providers are trying to develop a host of new products, services, and business models based on data services. For example, one such service is teletypewriter (TTY) compatible services and devices.
Illustratively, TTY devices enable visual communication via a one- or two-line electronic display between two users both equipped with TTY devices. However, only devices that are TTY can communicate to other TTY devices. Advantageously, though, carriers have also introduced wireless TTY devices, which enable a hearing or speech impaired person to be more mobile. That is, these TTY wireless devices expand the abilities of the hearing or speech impaired to conduct a conversation, regardless of their location.
Also, as instant messaging becomes more popular on cellular devices, there may be a decline in the number of TTY devices, but the TTY devices may still remain the primary communications device for hearing impaired users. A reason for this may be due to the fact that the carriers have also begun to introduce wireless TTY devices, which will enable a hearing or speech impaired person to be more mobile. In any configuration, though, there are no known devices or services available that provide transcription to text of a voice conversation.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.